SMR
The SMR, referred to as Saritch in the game files, is a semi-automatic (fully-automatic in the campaign), bullpup assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It has the highest damage per shot of all assault rifles in multiplayer. Campaign The SMR is available at the start of the future missions. It is fully-automatic by default, unlike its multiplayer and Zombies counterpart. Multiplayer The SMR is unlocked at level 46, along with the Skorpion EVO. The SMR has the highest damage in its class, being able to kill with two shots at medium range and three shots at long range. Two headshots are also enough to kill at any range, making the damage quite consistent. However, it was somewhat poor handling. Its hip-fire prowess is very lacking, due to the wide spread and low rate of fire. As well, this low rate of fire proves to be a strong liability in close quarters combat, as faster-firing weapons will easily dispatch of the user. Shooting faster than the firecap allows tends to result in the gun pausing between shots, which can hamper players with fast trigger fingers. The recoil per shot is also rather high. The reload time is mediocre as well, though provided the player doesn't waste too many shots, the 20-round magazine can last longer than usual due to the semi-automatic fire and high damage. Still, the high damage and carbine-like behavior makes it quite an effective weapon at medium range engagements. Compared to the FAL OSW, the SMR has higher damage at range as well as a longer two-hit kill area, at the cost of reduced handling such as lower firecap and hipfire as well as higher recoil. Many players will prefer attachments that can boost their personal handling of the weapon. Optical attachments such as Reflex Sight are helpful due to the cumbersome iron sights, as accurate fire is the SMR's main merit. For trigger happy players, Fast Mag and Extended Clip can also prove useful to combat the slow reload time. Select Fire is somewhat popular as it allows the weapon to be used in fully automatic mode, though this has its drawbacks: the two-hit kill range is reduced, recoil is increased and the fire rate is also much lower than the firecap of the semi-automatic version, making it less effective than the semi-automatic mode if the player's trigger finger is up to par. Suppressor can give the player a stealth advantage, at the cost of reduced two-hit kill range, though depending on the playstyle this may not have a huge negative impact to overcome the advantages it has. FMJ can boost the already high penetration making shooting through walls easier, and likewise the Millimeter Scanner can be equipped to use the penetration effectively, though the two attachments cannot be used together. Overall, the SMR is greatly focused on range capabilities, rewarding trigger discipline and accurate fire. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked weapon level 3) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 4) *ACOG Scope (unlocked weapon level 5) *Foregrip (unlocked weapon level 6) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 7) *Target Finder (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *Select Fire (unlocked weapon level 10) *EOTech Sight (unlocked weapon level 11) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 12) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 13) *Hybrid Optic (unlocked weapon level 14) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 15) *Grenade Launcher (unlocked weapon level 16) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 17) Zombies The SMR appears in the Zombies game mode and can be acquired from the Mystery Box for 950 points and is semi-automatic. The SMR has bad accuracy, as the bullets spread even when aiming down the sights; for this reason, it is mostly better to just hip-fire, as the accuracy loss is almost negligible, and it allows the player to have a wider field of view (due to the lack of ADS zoom) and move more quickly. The SMR also has low damage; combined with the SMR's accuracy deficiency, this usually makes the SMR require many shots to dispatch a few zombies. However, the SMR has a decent amount of ammunition, holding a total of 160 rounds, making it so the SMR can be used somewhat effectively in the early rounds to get points. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the SM1L3R. It has a 30-round magazine, 420 rounds in reserve (390 starting ammo when taking it from the PaP machine, but the 420 limit is attained with Max Ammo), increased damage, and has a Hybrid Optic with a smiley face by default. Like most 2025 weapons, it can be Pack-a-Punched multiple times, to cycle through a Target Finder, a Millimeter Scanner, and a Reflex Sight; each of these attachments reduce the reserve ammo to 210. The SM1L3R still has a bullet spread while aiming down the sights (although it isn't as big of a spread), and its damage is still quite shallow compared to other weapons. For this reason, many players generally avoid Pack-a-Punching the SMR into the SM1L3R, and due to the SMR's weaknesses, many players detest and generally avoid the SMR altogether. SMR vs SM1L3R Gallery SMR BOII.png|The SMR in first person SMR Iron Sights BOII.png|Aiming down the sights SMR Reloading BOII.png|Reloading the SMR SMR Cocking BOII.png|Cocking the SMR Trivia *The SM1L3R will always have a Hybrid Optic with a Smiley face (hence the name "SMILER") for both the Reflex Sight and the zoomed optics. *When aimed into an ACOG with the Grip attached, there is visual recoil 'bounce', but without the Grip attached, there is not. *An "SMI" logo can be seen when reloading. ru:SMR Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Assault Rifles